No Sacrifice, No Victory!
by Phoenixless9819
Summary: Living at Canterlot High has been... somewhat normal. She thought she's seen it all: magic, sirens, humans with wings! However, the universe is still able to surprise her. Instead of magic, the thrill is in the form of giant alien robots!


Music played softly in the background as Ava stared off into space as she drove herself to work in her silver mustang she got when she graduated high school. She is still processing information Megatron gave her last night. There was quite a lot of history behind the _Great War_ that plunged his planet Cybertron into darkness. Well, good thing she likes history or she wouldn't have asked so many questions. And action. And because of her training, she learned quite a lot when it came to battle strategies and insight who has battle experience. She would have listened to him for hours if it weren't for her alarm going off, telling her she needs to get ready for work. She didn't get any sleep last night as she listened to Megatron tell her about Cybertron. But she could go without sleeping for one night, right?

 _Wrong._

As Megatron continued to talk, she began to notice that something was off about the way he was telling the stories. It was like he was deceiving her on purpose. Though what she found weird was that he never asked about her history or Earth's. Probably thinks that humans are inferior to him because he's a leader and more powerful. _Pfft!_ If only he knew what humans are truly capable of.

 _"Ava."_ he suddenly called, causing the young adult to slightly jump.

She glanced to her right to see if he was sitting beside her. He was not. Which means he spoke from inside her mind. _"Geez, you nearly gave me a heart attack. A little warning would've been helpful considering I am driving and could potentially get in a wreck."_ she advised him with a snarky tone.

In her conscious, Megatron appeared to be approaching her with his neutral expression. _"I come and go as I please."_

 _"Yeah, yeah."_ She waved him off dismissively as Megatron paused his approach when his shadow loomed over her. Ava glanced to the side and didn't notice Megatron narrowing his optics as she continued. _"I thought you said you were done talking."_

 _"I said, 'for now'."_ Megatron repeated, but she didn't hear him as she continued to ask.

 _"What exactly is so important that you couldn't have waited until tonight?"_

Megatron gave her a scrutinizing glare for being disrespectful. _"The All Spark."_

 _"Right."_ she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. _"I already told you, I don't know where it is."_

 _"My intel says otherwise."_

 _"What?_ _"_ she joked. _"The wanna-be slender man?"_

Megatron growled, baring his fangs a little in irritation, as his fists clenched.

 _"If you want the All spark, look no further than my step brother. I'm sure he'll be more than willing to-_

 _"Silence!"_ Megatron bellowed.

Ava flinched slightly at the sudden volume increase.

 _"Your_ step brother _is a back up plan in case you don't deliver - which I am certain you will given the right . . . motivation. Besides,_ you _my dear pet, intrigue me more than he does."_

Ava expressed a knowing look. _"Is it because of my gender?"_

 _"Partly."_ Megatron admitted with a slight smirk. _"However, it's mostly because of what you demonstrated to me over the night - intelligence, combat skills, defiance . . ."_

Ava stared at him perplexed. He didn't want her to be his pet just because she holds the location to the All Spark, but because she'd shown signs of being a potential threat. And she knows all too well what happens when an enemy sees a potential threat.

Megatron smirked as he watch her understand his plans for her unfold. _Megatron is right. She has the potential to be a great Decepticon._ Makeshift thought. _And that is what exactly I am going to do. I will turn her into your perfect little pet._ _"Is that fear in your eyes, my pet?"_ Megatron taunted as he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

Ava glanced up at him. _"No, it's not that, it's . . ."_

Megatron lifted her chin with a talon. _"Some advise: do not lie to someone who has mastered the look of fear from eons of battle."_

Ava's head lowered as her gaze fell to the floor when Megatron removed his finger from under chin. She lifted her gaze without lifting her head as her left arm absently hugged her other arm. _"What are you going to do to me?"_ she asked with a little uneasiness in her voice.

Megatron smirked. _"What I do to everyone that intrigues me - break their defiance and mold them to submit to my will."_

Ava regained her defiance as she glared at him, absently missing the gleam in Megatron's optics. _"Well, I hope you have patience, because you're going to need it if you wish to break me."_

 _"Oh trust me, my dear, I am patient when I need to be. It's you that has to worry about the consequences for keeping me waiting."_ Megatron warned her.

However, that threat waver her defiant glare as she stated confidently. _"I can handle the consequences."_

 _"You may be able to, but what about your family or friends?"_

 _"Leave them out of this. No one else has to get involved or hurt."_

Megatron smirked when she raised her voice, telling him that he hit a nerve. " _Cooperate - and they won't have to."_ he advised before leaving her mind.

* * *

Ava was jerked back to reality when someone honked their horn and thunder clashed across the sky above her. She leaned forward a bit and saw a storm brewing. She then glanced at the clock and immediately her heart panicked once she saw what time it was.

 _11:00._

She was supposed to be clocked in by now. Without wasting anymore time, she hurriedly grabbed her things and practically sprinted into the building, not stopping until she clocked in. Once she did, she calmed her panicked heart by breathing a long sigh. She calmly walked into the break room and gathered the things she needed out of her purse before putting her things in her locker. After that, she walked downstairs after she put her hair in a ponytail and clipped her nametag on the collar of her shirt. She walked to her work station while she scolded herself for not being aware of the time. As she was arriving at _pay station_ , she noticed one of her co-workers Ryan walking around, straightening everything in order, then walked to the cashier to help the customer that was waiting.

"Hey Ava," he greeted as he walked to the register. "did you have a meeting?" he asked, knowing that she didn't arrive on time.

Ava glanced to the side. What should she say? She couldn't tell him about Megatron, he wouldn't believe her. Not to mention that she doesn't want him to pay for something she could've prevented. She looked back up at him. "No, I . . . lost track of time." she answered the half-truth.

With that, she went to start working before he could ask her to elaborate. Although, she doesn't really see him doing that as he acts nice around her. Well, that's everybody she meets. Which she finds kind of strange, but it's not something she's grateful for.

Megatron's presence still lingered in her mind as he watches his pet go through the day. He made mental notes about her behavior and attitude towards others.

* * *

"Silver blades to Optimus Prime." A feminine voice spoke into her comm.

 _:This is Optimus Prime. What have you to report Silver blades?:_

"I am not certain how to explain this . . . but I think the Decepticons are in pursuit for the Allspark through my human charge." the femme known as Silver blades explained to her leader.

 _:What evidence do you possess of this face?:_

"Well, for one; she has been acting strange as of late. Second; she's related to the WitWicky boy that Bumblebee is pursuing and my scanners are detecting the Allspark's energy around her. I've done some research on her family's history and that only confirmed my suspicions."

There was a long pause on the other end before she heard his deep voice. _:This is troubling news.:_

"Indeed." Silver agreed. "Do you want me to stay on course?"

 _:Yes, but do not intervene unless absolutely necessary.:_

"But what if . . ." Silver was going to ask about _him_ showing up and decided to take matters into his own hands, but decided not to. "Understood. Silver blades out." She cut the transmission before he could have a chance to respond. The femme caught a glimpse of her human charge in her side view mirror and unlocked the door before she reached it.

Ava gripped the door handle and opened the door to toss her things over to the passenger seat before sitting herself. After getting everything situated, Ava shifted the gear into reverse and went to pull out of the parking spot before stopping when all the sudden, a red sports car zoomed by.

Silver blades immediately knew it was the Decepticon's medic Knock out and so wanted to race him, but that would do more harm than good. It would not only blow her cover - which she's certain that is already blown if the medic detected her signal or EM field - it would give away her disguise to the human that she's not a human-made vehicle.

 _"You seriously can't wait until tonight, can't you?"_ Ava asked Megatron inside her mind. _"I thought you said you were patient?"_ she recalled.

Megatron playfully smirked at her. _"Consider this a test."_

 _"A test of what? Good morals?"_ she guessed.

 _"Yes."_ Megatron answered. _"To see if you would follow the law or accept the challenge."_

 _"What kind of challenge?"_

 _"A challenge to see if you would follow your hearts desire."_

Ava rolled her eyes consciously and in reality. She finally pulled out of the parking spot once she made certain that there was nobody coming before shifting the car to drive and pressed her foot on the accelerator. She pulled up to a street and stopped just as the same car drove past her. She watched him turn right before ignoring him and turned on the street. She pulled up to the stop light and waited for it to turn green so she can turn left. Just as she was getting into the grove of music, she expressed a look of annoyance when she saw the red car driving by again. She knew right then that he was tempting her to race him. She allowed herself to ignore him by giving in to her music as she drove home.

She was doing her best to act like he's just another _human_ driver, but when her right eye twitched in annoyance, she was starting to lose the battle. When she was turning on to the 'highway', she sped past all the others easily and wanting to get away from the annoying 'Con. However, she didn't get her wish as she saw that he was right behind her. Adrenaline started to flow through her veins as she thought of this as a chase scene, but shook her head and reminder herself of the challenge Megatron tasked her to pass or not. And she was determined to not give in.

 _"You might as well pull whoever that is back to your base, I know what my heart desires and I am not giving in to something that is deceiving."_

 _"Don't be so hasty to deny that desire."_ Megatron advised. _"I can tell you desire action, adventure. If you submit to me, I can give you what your heart desires and more."_

 _"I can live without having all that I desire because I can see the destruction it could cause."_ she denied him.

Megatron growled mentally. _"What about the music you listened to 24/7?"_ he asked.

Ava suppressed a sigh of slight hesitant to explain because she's not the best at explaining things. _"That . . . I . . ."_ she stuttered as she tried to find the right words. Suddenly, her avatar swayed a little when her physical body was hit. _"What?"_ she asked herself. In reality, Ava swerved the wheel a little when the red car purposely swerved into her. Okay, now he was going a little _too_ far. She glare out of the window that was stained black and growled. "Get lost, dude." She glared behind her when she heard Megatron laugh at her choice of words. _"What?"_ she growled.

 _"'Dude'?"_ Megatron joked. _"Is that the best insult you can come up with?"_ he teased.

She glared daggers at him. _"Not everyone results to using bad language when confronting difficulties. I've learned that it only provokes them further."_

 _"Learned?"_ Megatron repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

Ava glanced to the floor. _"What I've . . . witnessed."_ she corrected.

Megatron smiled in satisfaction. _"That's better."_

Ava suddenly slammed on the breaks when he said that, stopping abruptly just as she reached a stop light that turned red. Did she just admitted a lie to him? She wouldn't have done that if she wasn't riled up by the red car. Speaking of, she glanced out the window when the said vehicle slowly pulled up next to her. She narrowed her eyes as she observed the vehicle more closely. Yep, definitely a sports car. What kind? She has no idea and has no interest in finding out. She was expecting there not be a driver, but when the window was rolled down, she was slightly surprised to see a man that looked to be in his 20's or 30's and that gave off the vibe as cocky. The action of him rolling his window down had made her do the same.

Silver blades wanted to stop her from speaking to the 'Con, but she didn't want to blow her cover in case it hadn't occurred to the 'Con that she was an Autobot. She tried to calm herself from shuddering too violently as she listened to their conversation.

"Sweet ride." Knockout complimented with a smirk. The human didn't respond as she continued to give him that cold glare. "Betchya can't beat me in a race." he challenged.

Ava stared at him with her intense glare as she debated whether or not to race him just this once.

 _"Go on, my pet."_ Megatron urged her. _"Race him and you might find that you actually like racing."_

Silver blades' spark was racing at the intense silence. She kept a look out of her surroundings in case any humans were trying to pass or the enforcements drive by. Finally, after for what felt like an eternity, the intense silence was broken when her human charge revved her engines, telling her that she is accepting the challenge.

Ava glanced at the man with a grin and a hint of excitement in her eyes as she asked, "When do we start?"

Both Knockout and Megatron smirked in triumphant.


End file.
